Sasuke its your fault
by deadanimals
Summary: naru see sasu having sex,is hurt bc hes in love with him.so he gose partying and cant remeber what happened.he finds out that he had sex with the guy that sasu in loves with and gang leader Kyuubi.what will happened if sasuke start to hate him more then B
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I know that the beginning is long but if you keep on reading in gets better I hope! I'm sorry if I suck at spelling. I didn't have an editor. So if you didn't mind helping me spell the words right then tell me you can help me!! I would really love you forever! Their is sex, drug, male on male, rape, and a lot more in this story **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**** rated T for now**

_**I don't own naruto. I never will**_

**Prologue:**

_**When My world went to hell**_

**By: Deadanimals**

Uchiha Sasuke my step cousin. My one and only crush and love. In which he dose NOT know! So don't go telling him okay! Will hes been living with me and my step dad (I hate him so lets call him by his name Orochimaru) and he hates me I might add we don't get along. He use to hit me before Sasuke came along. Sasuke is his sister kid I thank that her name was Mikoto. Sasuke came to live with us after his parents where killed in a plane crush. He has an older brother I think his name is Itachi. I've never met him before but he moved in with one of his friends and left Sasuke to live with us and go to school here. Well that was 3 years ago. Do you get what I'm saying?

Well me and Sasuke don't get alone either the first year he was all depressed and stuff and I don't know what to do so I left him alone for while so that he could get use to it here. But I guess he was doing alright with out me he has more friends then me and hes very popular! While I have very little friends. Okay! So I don't have any! You happy know!? But then I started to talk to him and he ignores me or he called me names and sometimes he would act like I don't exist.

Orochimaru told me to stay away from him and not to talk to him. Because he said that I'm a low life the shouldn't exist in this world! Then he threated me! So I had to stayed in my room and stayed out of Sasuke way and Orochimaru. See Sasuke gets to go out with his friends I get left alone in my room doing homework. Its not fair! It was like this for 3 fucking years! And I know what your thinking. Your thinking that...How can you be in love with a bastard like that when you don't talk to him. Well let me tell you. How I find out.

Well one night I needed help with my math homework and went to ask Sasuke for help. As I was walked down the hallway I was about to knock on his door went I heard the bed hitting the wall and i heard moaning noise's coming from his room . At first I was confused. Then I realized what was going on in his room and my heart stop. My breath was coming out heavily. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe what I heard so I opened the door a little bit and my heart stopped at what I saw.

Sasuke was in the bed having sex with someone. They where FUCKING. And it hurt so bad I couldn't take my eyes off them. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore I shouted the door quickly and quietly. Then I turned and run out of the house and down the street. Running as fast as could. I couldn't get the image of Sasuke moaning and kissing that other person out of my head.

Well this is where the story begins.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning Of It All**

I soon came to a stop in front of a house that was filled with people on the lawn and in the house. Loud music playing somewhere inside the house their were people dancing and running around the place drunk and high. Some of them were pasted out and some were falling down. While others were laughing with an beer or a cancer stick in their hands.

I walked up to the door and made my way though the hot sweaty crowed of people. Their were people were rubbing and grinding against me. some were grabbing me as I walked around trying to see through all the smoke to found a set to sat down.

I finely find a chair and I sat down.

I watching the people around me grinding, making out, drinking and smoking.

Some were playing games. sough as chicken, strip poker the girls were winning of corse the guys where drunk off there asses and a brunch of others.

I looked around some more when someone put a cup in front of my face.

"You look like you could use a drunk." said a guy with red hair

I Looked up at him and said a quick "Thanked you". He sat down on the floor beside me and their were a few minutes of silences.

"Whats you name?" he asked

I looked at him and said " Naruto and you?"

He laughed and it was a nice laugh not like Orochimaur's evil laugh. It was nice. It made me forget about My Sasuke Troubles.

"The names Kyuubi, Naru-chan"

After that we fell in to silence.

I toke a sip of what I had in my hand and I find myself going to get another after another and soon the music was getting louder and the place was spinning.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I was in a bed and feeling like crap. My head hurt like hell and I had to close my eyes so that everything would stop spinning. As I brought my hand up to crunch my head I felt someone wrapped their arms around me and pull me closer to their warm chest. They plained a kisses on my neck and started to suck rapidly making me moan in pleasure.

"Naah" I moan out loud

"Morning Naru-chan" said a guys voice

Wait hold the boat some guy was in the bed with me!

I tried to jump out of the bed but the guy had a tight hold on to me.

Then the guy rolled over and straddled my waist.

I looked up at the guy and it was that guy Kyuubi. I was kind of shocked that I was in bed with a guy and a hot one at it. Oh god we didn't did we?

"D-did w-we d-d-do i-it?" I shudder out

* * *

TBC?

Did you like it? Or Did you not? If you didn't then tell me how i can make it better! Please Review. And if you get any ideas for the story, I would happy hear them out! And sorry that it short

Deadanimlas


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: there is a blow job seen in the beginning. don't like don't read or skip this chapter and maybe the next to. Male on Male. Ahh sorry that it so fucking short...**

**I don't own naruto. I never will sadly **

--

**Chapter 2:**

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

**By: Deadanimals**

Recap:

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I was in a bed and feeling like crap. My head hurt like hell and so did my ass, I had to close my eyes so that everything would stop spinning. As I brought my hand up to crunch my head I felt someone wrapped their arms around me and pull me closer to their warm chest. They plained a kisses on my neck and started to suck rapidly making me moan in pleasure.

"Naah" I moan out loud

"Morning Naru-chan" said a guys voice

Wait hold the boat some guy was in the bed with me!

I tried to jump out of the bed but the guy had a tight hold on to me.

Then the guy rolled over and straddled my waist.

I looked up at the guy and it was that guy named Kyuubi. I was kind of shocked that I was in bed with a guy and a hot one at it. Oh god we didn't did we?

"D-did w-we d-d-do i-it?" I shudder out

--

"Your cute when you blush Naru-chan. Yes we did do it and I think that we should do it again." Kyuubi whispered seductively in my ear making my blush go down to my neck.

I cant believe that I did it with somebody that i hardy now! And I was a Virgin! Well at lest I lost it to someone that is hot! But was I that messed up that I didn't know what I was doing? Ahhh... this is all that Bastards fault that I lost my V card! Now that I think of it my ass hurts like hell like something was shaved up it. Okay that was a dumb thought!

I came back to the real world when I felt him move farther down on me. I realizing that my cock was hard. He moved down and parted my legs to get down to my throbbing member. He blow gently on my length making me moan and making me harder than I already was I felt his warm hot tongue licked up some of the cum that was pouring out of my length making me moan as i felt his warm wet tongue.

Some how my hands find there way into Kyuubi's hair. Making Kyuubi take my length all the way into his warm wet cavern making me moan in frustration. I couldn't get enough of it. I wonted it so badly

"Nahh...harder" I moan out, panting hard

I could feel him suck harder. He toke my length out of his mouth and started to stroke it. He put my harden member back in to his mouth and started to suck rapidly making me cum.

"Nahh...hhhh" I panted as I cumed into his mouth.

He licked up the some of the per cum and moved up and planted butterfly kisses on to my jawline moaning I toke his face into my hands and pulled him down so that he could pressed his soft lips against mine own, I opened my mouth to let his tongue taste the inside of my wet cavern. I sucked on his tongue making him moan for the first time. He stated to move his hips against by soften length the heated friction became hard to handle. I bucked my hips and stated to grained with him as my member became harden onces again.

The door flow open and some unknown person came in and I did not wont to stop. It felt incredible good and I like it, no I love it and I wonted more of it

"What do we have here, Kyuubi?" said the unknown man.

My throbbing member aced

--

**TBC yes-no? Tell**

**--**

Please Review.

And if you get any ideas for the story, I would happy hear them out!

**And sorry that its so short - **

Deadanimals need loven too


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that Chapter 2 was so very short I was at the library and they where about to close and I really wonted to post it so I sorry so I'm going to try and make this one longer for all of you and **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW for me I love them a lot!**

**--**

**Chapter 3:**

**Oh Kami It hurts! **

**By: Deadanimals**

**Recap**

**The door flow open and some unknown person came in and I did not wont to stop. It felt incredible good and I like it, no I love it and I wonted more of it**

**"What do we have here, Kyuubi?" said the unknown man.**

**My throbbing member aced as Kyuubi stopped to look at the men **

**--**

Kyuubi growled as the men came all the way in the room. What I could see of him he had long white hair that was all over the place. He had on a black shirt that had red frogs on it. his pants were red and tight that I could see through the dark with little light there was coming from the blinds. He had long red marks on his face and had a very stupid looking grin on his face. He toke out a pen and a note pad and started to write things down. Kyuubi was giving him a very dirty looking death glare. If looks could only kill then that guy would have been a goner.

"What do you wont Jiraiya" Kyuubi said in and voice that sent shivers down my back.

"You know what I wont little kyuubi. My money that you still haven't pay me back for and i what to us you and your little friend here for my book that I'm writing. So that I have all the goody details. So that all my fans out there get a good feel of whats happening and they can can have a fun day in there pants!" said the bipolar man.

Kyuubi looked at me and then at the man called Jiraiya then back again.

"How about I didn't pay you and we'll give you a ideas for you books?" Kyuubi asked or more like commanded

I looked at him and said "What the fuck man I'm not having sex with some pevery guy in the same room to watch!" I yelled and a little panic, right after I said that I regretted it

"So you want to have sex with me again hm...again" Kyuubi said whispered very seductively as he started to grind against my still throbbing cock, making me almost cum. The pevery guy was giggling like a school girl pecking in the boys locker room.

Then I heard him said something that make me froze and forget what Kyuubi was doing for a few minutes.

"You seemed not to care that people were watching last night, I think some recorded it and Kyuubi was not the only one you fucked kid " he said laughing at me.

I looked at Kyuubi he wouldn't look at me and I know it was all true and it make me feel shity and my face turned red with arguer I forgot all the pain and dizziness I pushed Kyuubi off of me taking the sheet with me as I stood up of the bed.

"Naru-chan I'm so- I cut him of. "Shut up" I growled out not looking at him

I started to look around for my cloths. I couldn't find them so I grabbed the first thing that I came to and putting it on under the sheet. They were a pear of sweat pants that were to big on me they hung off of my thin hips threating to fall. I wonted to get out of there as quickly as I could before I started to lose my temper and start to cry, so I didn't care if they were to big. I haven't cry for so long and I didn't would to start now. I pushed passed the guy and walk down the hallway and into the living room where there were a lot of people that were passed out or sleeping. The place was a mass cans all over the place it looked like a pigs pen and it smelled like one too. I stepped over some people to get to the front door, it was open already so i didn't have to open it. I walked out in to the warm sun. The ground was cold on my bear feet as I walked down the driveway to the side walk I didn't know were I was so, I just walked around till I find something that looked familiar. It must be noon because their were people out walking around most were staring at me as I walked passed them. I think it because I'm still kind of hard. I still can't stop thinking for wont the pevery guy said ' Kid his not the only one you fucked' before I could start to think on that I heard someone yell at me.

"Hey there sexy need a ride?" said a guy that pulled up in a sports car he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I stopped walking and walked over to the guy that was talking to me there were two guys in the car one look very familiar. I been down and saw that it was the one at fault for the mess that I in Sasuke. But he wasn't looking at me he was setting in the passenger seat looking out the window with a blank face. I didn't think he knew who his friend was talking to, he seem to not care. I looked back to the guy that asked me if I needed a ride.

"So how about it. I give you a ride then we can go back to my place and have a threesome what do you thi-" He cut himself off as shouted " Your the kid that had sex with Kyuubi and crap I forgot his name last night, that was so hot I think I'm going to get a hard on for just thinking about it" the guy said drooling. then he looked over at Sasuke and asked "Sasuke who it that you like again? Whats his name?"

"Gaara" He said with no emotion showing

"Yeah that his name hes the other guy you fucked. What you fucked him first then Kyuubi. Damn kid your good!" He said

This seem to get Sasuke attention he turn his head and look at him with auger written all over the place on his face and it scared me. He was about to lean over the guy that he was with to look at me but I quickly turn and started to walk back down the the street kind of fast. Scared because I had sex with the guy that Sasuke seemed to like. I didn't have time to think on it anymore before that guy yelled at me

"Hey kid run the fucking Uchiha going to kill you! You had hot sex with the guy that hes in love with!" he said laughing

Right after the guy said that I heard the car door open and slam shut and foot steps pounding on the ground, they were coming fast at me from behind. With out thinking I toke off running back to the house that I had just came from, _that might be the death seen of me when Sasuke gets a hole of me._ Me pants almost falling off of my hips as I ran. I could see the house up a head and was about to turn into the driveway went I hit the cement hard with an "ufff" sound, I felt Sasuke on my back, he turn me around and was about to hit me when he stopped and looked at me. Lets say he was shocked really shocked he just sat on top of my half hard on not really paying any mind to it in his shocked state. But me on the other hand was getting a little harder knowing that the one that I was in love with is setting on top of me. It didn't last long before I pushed him off of me and stood up.

Sasuke came out of his stage of shock and growled at me.

"Naruto" he smirked "I'm going to kill you" He yelled really loud as he stood up looking at me with his black and red eyes.

He was about to jumped at me when we hear someone say "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

It was the voice of Kyuubi coming down the driveway with Jiraiya

We both stared at them.

Then they sported me and Jiraiya said "Kid I though that you left 10 minutes ago cause you were pissed off at us? Did you come back to do the offer?

Sasuke turned his head to me and glared at me.

" No" I growled out

"All why not Naru-chan" He said kind of sad

Before I could reply someone wrapped their arms around me, making me jump

"Ahhhh..." I screamed

The scream making Sasuke turn to see what was wrong and the last think I saw was the look on Sasuke face it had the look of hurt and sadness. Then it showed arguer and hatred for me. It hurt me so bad that I wonted to cry right then and there. But I was fores to turn around, to face the person that I think is the guy that Sasuke loves Gaara. And that hurt even more then seeing Sasuke having sex with someone else. Knowing I had sex with the person Sasuke was in love with.

--

TBC?

--

I hope you like it! **Review please**!! Oh and remember I suck at spelling so please forgive me Please - I sorry! I am! Really don't kill me!

Deadanimals need loven too


End file.
